


Punishment

by arinwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Edging, M/M, Punishment, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets an innocent victim killed on a hunt. He can't forgive himself until Castiel does first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destielonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielonfire/gifts).



> Prompt: Dean makes the wrong decision on a hunt and gets an innocent victim killed. He needs his Dom to punish, and then forgive him.

As soon as Dean walked in Cas knew exactly what he wanted. It was all in his face, something of shame and disappointment. He knew that Dean wanted him to slam him down onto the bed, to let him know how worthless he was after screwing up so bad. He knew that Dean needed to be punished and then forgiven to feel that he had paid the price for his wrongful actions, whatever they had been. Cas hadn't been along with Sam and Dean on the seemingly easy vamp hunt, but if the way Dean's head hung low as he stared at his own feet was any indication, something had gone very bad.

Castiel cautiously sat down on his own bed while Dean entered the room, watching as the hunter slowly made his way over to where Castiel sat after closing the door behind himself. Dean only looked up once he had kneeled down at Cas' feet, situating himself between the angel's legs and waiting to be addressed. "What have you done wrong, Dean?" The man bit his lip and rested his head in Castiel's lap, and seconds later a gentle hand was reflexively carding through his hair.

Dean sighed, letting almost all of his weight lean onto Cas, not feeling that he could or even deserved to use his own strength to hold himself upright. His head stayed down and in Cas' lap, not even wanting to face the angel as he spoke. "I fucked up, Cas. I fucked up real bad." The feeling of guilt writhed inside of his stomach and tugged at every nerve ending in his body, leaving him to feel weak and worthless for his actions. He knew that Cas would be disappointed in him, and the only thing he hated more than doing something wrong was Castiel being disappointed in him.

"You know that I don't judge you for your mistakes." Cas continued to run his fingers through Dean's hair, frowning as a single tear leaked from the corner of the hunter's eye (which he wiped away gently with his thumb). He could practically feel the guilt running through Dean's veins. "I only listen and deliver the punishment necessary." The angel graciously gave more room for Dean to lean against him just in case.

The genuine concern in Castiel's voice struck a nerve within Dean, getting him just a little bit closer to comfortable with admitting his mistakes. Being reminded of his dom's stance on judgment almost always made him feel better. After a few moments had passed, he finally sat up, still on his knees but now looking Cas in the eye. "I was stupid, reckless, and uninformed. I failed to follow clear instruction and got an innocent victim killed in the process." Dean sighed, looking back down at his feet with a mind full of shame and regret. "I don't deserve your touch, not even as punishment."

Castiel's caring tone and gentle features quickly turned sharp and stern, his hands grabbing hold of Dean's chin and forcing the hunter to look back up at him. Cas was not one to tolerate unwarranted self-loathing, the out of line statement earning Dean a hard slap across the face. "Get yourself together." Cas could see the tears that threatened to spill from Dean's eyes, the look of realization in his water-brimmed eyes. "You know damn well that you need my punishment to feel stable again."

Dean winced and braced himself for another well-deserved slap across the face, but it never did come, and he looked back into Cas' eyes as he attempted to blink away his tears, freezing as Castiel pushed the hunter's coat over his shoulders. "Yes, Sir." Castiel was incredibly correct; the whole reason they had started the whole punishment thing that they had going on was because it kept Dean surprisingly mentally stable, and he was pretty much lost without it. "Please, punish me." He could feel Cas' eyes staring into his soul, but there was no verbal response, the angel only stood up and motioned for Dean to stand with him.

Dean cautiously stood as the angel looked down at him, keeping his gaze locked with the hunter's. His silence was slightly intimidating, but it told Dean that he would soon be getting what he deserved, and he couldn't help but look forward to that when his shirt was pulled over his head by Cas. "Pants and boxers off, please. I have some plans."

Castiel watched the hunter undress as he shrugged out of his trenchcoat easily, setting it to the side while he rolled the sleeves of his button-up to keep them out of the way. Dean stood in front of him, stripped naked and awaiting instruction. They were both more than okay with Cas being nearly fully clothed while Dean was completely exposed. That white button-up and tie certainly carried a sense of authority. "Where do you want me, Sir?"

A chuckle filled the room as the angel pulled Dean closer, his hand gently cradling Dean's cheek as he planted a kiss to the hunter's temple. "Right here, for a moment. Then on the bed, on your back. You may be blindfolded, I haven't decided yet. Your legs will certainly be tied up, though." Castiel let his hands travel over the small of Dean's back to squeeze his ass less gently, and the hunter seemed to easily shift into his subspace, a dangerous, but an amazing place for Dean Winchester to be. "What's your color?"

Dean pushed against Cas' hands and bit his lip, spotting the ropes that had appeared on the bed behind them and imagining all the things Cas could do to him with them. "Green." A sense of guilt and self-loathing quickly worked its way back into his head, leading him to crave the certain pain that he was about to experience.

Castiel nodded, removing his hands from Dean and letting his eyes shift from Dean to the bed and then back to Dean. It was clear that Dean really needed this, and Cas was extremely happy to deliver. "And what's your safeword?" Cas began to undo the button on his slacks, staring directly into Dean's eyes to get across his point of seriousness. He had always stressed the importance of a safeword to Dean, not letting any punishment happen unless he could repeat the word to him when asked.

"Impala, Sir." Dean looked back down at his feet, slightly intimidated by the stern glare that stared him down. He was getting too shameful to face Cas, wanting the angel to finally give in and beat him senseless. Likely, Cas would tease him indefinitely instead, but the thought of relentless punishment was much more appealing. At least he'd have the ropes securing him, the rough material scraping his skin and leaving bright red marks in its place.

Castiel stepped aside to give Dean a clear path to the bed, a smile crossing his features. The look on Dean's face was one of pure relief as he eagerly scampered over to the bed and got himself into his place, eagerly waiting for the angel to dominate him. "Good boy, Dean, go lay down for me." Cas took the time to untie his tie, staring down at it in his hand and imagining it covering Dean's eyes as he slipped into his domspace just as easily as Dean had into his sub. That boy was definitely getting a blindfold.

When Cas eventually did meander over to the bed, he looked down at the hunter as he picked up the ropes that still rested on the bed next to the other man. "Are you okay with me tying your hands to the bed frame and your legs to the headboard?" Dean looked up at him in earnest, giving his unspoken consent to be tied to the bed as he nodded his head. The angel wasted no time after given permission, wrapping a loop of rope around Dean's ankle and carefully beginning to attach one to the other ankle as well.

The position that Dean ended up in was deliciously vulnerable, leaving him splayed out for Castiel's viewing pleasure. His ankles each had a loop of rope holding them in place, the other end of the ropes connected to opposite ends of the headboard to hold his legs open and raised slightly up off of the bed. His arms were tied at the wrist and to each side of the bed frame, effectively immobilizing his upper body. The blindfold was added as a finishing touch, painting a glorious picture for Cas to work with. (reference for Dean's position --> http://gay-bottom-twink.tumblr.com/post/145593748261 )

Cas took a moment to appreciate Dean's obedience, his hand trailing along Dean's stomach while he took in the sight of the man in front of him. Dean looked quite composed, but he liked to hide his true feelings away far too often. "Color?" Cas grabbed an unidentifiable object from somewhere and Dean let out a shaky "yellow" as Cas shed his slacks and climbed onto the bed. "Do you need some time, or are you just tense?"

Dean took a deep breath, taking a moment to relax and get ready for his punishment, whatever Castiel would deliver. He reminded himself that he needed this, needed it to feel good again. "I'm fine, Cas. Hit me with your best shot." It was only slightly surprising when something solid dragged along Dean's left ass-cheek, making a sharp, snap of a noise as it hit his skin. The same noise filled the room when the object hit the other cheek- and, shit, was that a riding crop? _Snap_. Yes, that was a riding crop.

"How many do you think you deserve, Dean?" Castiel chuckled, landing a few more cracks of the whip down and along the hunter's inner thighs as he spoke. His tone was firm, yet playful, telling Dean that Cas was certainly enjoying himself. "You've been a very, very naughty boy." Cas had a way with how he spoke to Dean, a way that could slowly but surely tear Dean apart every time that they did this. The angel's words cut through Dean's senses, making him let out a soft whimper as his hips tilted upward and off of the bed slightly.

A quick, obviously annoyed movement sent the crop flying against the hunter's stomach, forcing a loud and embarrassing yelp from Dean's throat. He was sure that Cas was giving him that same stern look from before, and his hips immediately lowered back down to the bed, his breathing a bit shaky for a brief second. Oh, he fucking loved the effect that Cas had on him. "I deserve your worst, Sir. As much as you wish."

Cas let the crop snap against Dean's skin just a few more times before he put it off to the side, wanting to get to other things. Not that the crop wouldn't return later. "I think that I'm going to open you up, Dean, get you nice and ready." The angels thumb dragged over Dean's puckered hole, causing him to flinch slightly. He was not expecting to have anything inside of him before Cas got at least a few more minutes of torture in. "You will not get my cock, though, Dean. Don't expect anything more that two fingers." Ah, that explained it. The ass-opening was the torture.

Dean was helpless to know what was going to happen and when, but Cas' tongue teased at his rim he was slightly shocked, even if he should have anticipated it. Cas seemingly had some sort of obsession with opening Dean up as slowly and thoroughly as possible. The hunter did let out an accidental and certainly unplanned yet muffled moan, but other than that he really did try his best to stay quiet for his dom as he was carefully and slowly licked open.

Castiel was such a tease, dragging his tongue around Dean's rim for at least five minutes before it even showed a sign of attempting to push inside at all. What Dean could only assume was bottle of lube was pulled from somewhere, and it had his body tingling in anticipation- or maybe that was the constant movement of the angel's tongue- he couldn't tell anymore with Cas slowly turning him into a pliant and incoherent mess.

It was definitely the tongue, Dean had realized when Cas pulled away to open the bottle of lube with a soft click and slick up two of his fingers. The tingling sensation quickly came back when a finger started doing the same teasing dance as the previous tongue, and Dean was certain that he would eventually go insane if the movement continued. It felt too good and not good enough at the same time. "I know how much you love being filled up, Dean." The very tip of Cas' index finger breached Dean's entrance, and a tiny whimper filled the room. "That's why I'm drawing it out so long. By the time I've finished all you'll want is more."

  
Dean had started absent-mindedly sucking on his bottom lip while the finger slid in just so agonizingly slow, needing something to distract his mouth from hanging open constantly as his face twisted in pleasure. "Please- Sir..." The plea earned Dean nothing, possibly even a step back as the finger pulled out a centimeter and the crop came back to lightly brush against his previously untouched and very sensitive cock.

It was- or at least felt like a full ten minutes before the finger had finally worked its way into his ass, slowly pushing in and pulling out as Castiel pleased while Dean softly begged for more. "I wouldn't beg, Dean. It only takes you backward." Cas softly tapped the head of Dean's erection with the crop in his hand before setting it back down and using his other hand to tease at Dean's mouth. "Maybe I'll help you keep quiet..." Two of Cas' finger quickly pushed their way into Dean's mouth, the one in his ass still moving just as slow.

A soft 'hmph' noise came out around Cas' fingers when a second finger finally pressed into his hole next to the third, but Cas was completely right. The second finger felt almost no more fulfilling when he had to wait so long and wanted so much more, leaving him desperate and extremely frustrated. The only way to bring himself any satisfaction was to distract himself by sucking on Cas fingers, imagining that it was Castiel's cock- which God, he missed so much right now- that was pushing down his throat.

Sadly, it didn't take much for Cas to figure out the hunter's little trick, robbing him of the fingers in his mouth while continuing to slowly pump the other two fingers in and out of Dean's greedy hole. "You aren't allowed to enjoy this too much, Dean. I won't allow distractions." The angel's hand the had previously pressed fingers into Dean's mouth now had a firm grip on Dean's erection, stroking just as slowly as the finger's inside of him moved. The steady movement was slowly ebbing away at his composure, quite literally driving him crazy as he forced himself to stay still.

He knew that Cas wasn't about to allow him to come so soon- so when he felt his own pleasure slowly climbing higher and higher towards climax he panicked, whimpering softly as he spoke. "Wait- I'm gonna come, fuck, I'm gonna come..." Dean's eyes rolled back just slightly before Cas ceased all movement, quickly removing his hand from Dean's cock as the hunter tensed up but stopped abruptly before he was able to fall over the edge. The action left Dean breathing heavily, his body begging for more in every sense of the word.

"Oh, don't worry, Dean, I won't let you do that." The angel chuckled while he replaced his hand, moving both faster than he had before to bring Dean right back up again very quickly, the hunter's legs twitching just slightly when the beginnings of an orgasm snuck up on him again and were quickly stopped, a steady stream of precome leaking out when Cas' hand pulled away a second time, both hands removing themselves that time to leave Dean feeling unfulfilled and empty.

This time, Cas did not bother to push anything inside of Dean, only stroking the hunter's red-flushed and eager cock as pressure built back up in his stomach and spread over his erection. Each time Cas stopped, none of the built up pressure released, the feeling only becoming more intense as time went on. Castiel had never done this to Dean before, and the sensation was overwhelming when his body had no idea what to do with it. "One more, Dean, can you do one more?" Dean whimpered and clenched around Cas' fingers when they pushed back in, finding his prostate for the first time and causing a few tears to slip from the corners of his eyes at the unbearable pleasure.

Dean's breathing sped up exponentially when the other hand reappeared on his cock, the two hands only able to move for a fraction of a second to keep Dean from coming. Cas even added in a few extra flicks of his wrist only a moment or two after the hunter thought that they had finished just for good measure. Dean felt so on edge that it was ridiculous, his erection throbbing almost painfully as a wave of broken and unfulfilled pleasure attempted to move through his body. Castiel was not letting him come. "Good boy, Dean, so good for me. Do you wish to come now?"

"Please, Cas- I need to." Castiel chuckled as he pulled out his secret weapon, a slim and curved vibrator that would hit Dean's prostate just right and hopefully induce the most mind-numbing orgasm of Dean's life. "Alright, but nothing touches that greedy erection of yours-" Cas watched Dean's cock twitch in sheer interest, precome beading at the tip when Castiel started pressing the toy inside of the hunter. "You come from this." When the vibrator was finally pushed far enough inside, Cas turned the vibration setting on, watching Dean's face twist in a cruel pain-pleasure.

The sudden vibration was all but intensified when Dean couldn't close his legs, a full-out assault on his prostate that threatened to overload the hunter's senses. To add to the stimulation, he could hear fabric shift when Cas pulled out his own erection, biting his lip while he stroked it quite violently over Dean's stomach, obviously desperate himself.

Finally, Dean could feel the pleasure building up slowly, approaching an orgasm as Castiel did the same. A few strangled whimpers let Cas know that Dean was ready to fall over the edge, letting out a groan of his own when he came onto to Dean's stomach at the thought. "Dean- go ahead, come for me." Seconds later a pulse of vibration hit just the right spot, sending Dean flying over the edge as he added to the mess of come on his stomach that Cas had started, a lengthy groan of relief filling the air.

The hunter could've sworn that he blacked out for a split second, taking a deep breath as Castiel removed the tie that covered his eyes and smiled at the man beneath him. "Perfect, Dean...so perfect." Cas grabbed a towel from God knows where to clean the hunter up, neglecting to remove the incessantly vibrating toy from inside of Dean.

Dean was just slightly fucked out and completely exhausted, barely aware of the vibration inside of him. "Do you forgive me, Cas?" Their eyes met again, an earnest expression on Dean's face that begged for approval as his bonds were undone and he finally laid flat on the bed.

"Of course, Dean." Cas grinned beginning to unbutton his shirt so that he could lay with the other man. "I always forgive you." Cas shed the shirt and plopped down on the bed next to Dean, running a hand through the hunter's hair.

Dean smiled like Cas had just given him a million dollars, the praise making him feel validated and as if he had fulfilled his purpose. Along with the buzzing still in his ass, of course. "Are you uh- are you gonna take this vibrator out?"

Cas pulled Dean closer, pressing a gentle kiss to the hunter's forehead with a smile on his face. "Maybe later, Dean." The angel snuggled into Dean and completely disregarded the vibration, knowing that Dean most likely still enjoyed it. "It's part of your _punishment_."


End file.
